The sequence organization of cloned FeLV and RD114 integrated genomes in exogenously infected human cells, in virus productive cat cells, and in the nonexpressed state in normal cat cells will be studied. Particular attention will be paid to the difference in sequence organization between those cloned viral genomes which are infectious for sensitive cells and those which are not.